In the field of display technology, a liquid crystal display device includes a backlight and a display panel. The display panel includes an array substrate and a color filter substrate provided opposite to each other, a liquid crystal layer is provided between the array substrate and the color filter substrate, and the array substrate and the color filter substrate each are provided with a polarizer on the back. Grayscale display is achieved through deflection of liquid crystals controlled by a voltage and control of the two polarizers.
The use of a polarizer in a display panel of a liquid crystal display device in the prior art may result in a low transmittance of the liquid crystal display device (for example, a transmittance of about 7%) and a large liquid crystal cell thickness (for example, 3 μm to 5 μm), and a large cell thickness may reduce a response speed of liquid crystals. Generally, color resistors are provided on the color filter substrate to realize color display, which may also cause the display panel to be thick.